Asperity
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: Asperity was there the night Quasimodo's mother died. Asperity was the one left alone when Quasimodo's father was arrested. Asperity is Quasimodo's older sister. And Clopin is the one that finds her. Rated K . Not much violence. Little lang. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Story **

You all know the story of Quasimodo. When his parents arrived in Paris that winter night, they were betrayed and Judge Claude Frollo arrested his father and killed his mother on the steps of the cathedral, nearly killing him as well before the archdeacon stopped him.

Before I almost ran out of hiding to save my baby brother.

When the small boat pulled up along the shore, my father helped me out, then my mother, preparing to pay for safe passage into Paris. It was then the guards began pouring out of one of the alleys. "Asperity run!" my father pushed me away into the darkness and I ran, my feet going numb from the cold. I think I stepped on a rock and cut my bare foot, but I couldn't feel it. It was too cold.

Far away I heard a horse scream and I ran faster. I tripped a lot. I was only five and I was being chased like a murderer. At least I thought.

When I turned a corner, I saw the cathedral and I ran towards it, tears rolling down my dark face, trying to get in. that's when I heard my mum on the other side. I ran as fast as I could to get to the front side but when I reached the corner, I saw the bundle of my brother being held above the well. I wanted to run towards the evil looking man in black robes to take my brother away but someone yelled to stop. I hid in the shadows and saw the archdeacon holding the dead body of my mother. The tears flowed faster now and I ran again, away. My family was gone. I had nowhere to go. I wandered all night long, finally collapsing at the gates of the cemetery.

That's where Clopin found me. He picked me up and took me down to the court of miracles. He was eight. His mother bandaged my foot and fed me a little of the food they had. They asked me where I was from and where my family was. I told them I came from England, that my father had been captured, and my mother was dead. That the evil looking man in the black robes had killed her. I didn't know what had happened to my brother.

After a few days, Cornelius' family took me. It was smaller than Clopin's and had more room. That's when I met Esmeralda. She was three. We became like sisters and along with Clopin and Cornelius (no one really liked him very much), we caused mayhem around the Court of Miracles. Eight years later, as Esmeralda and I began to learn to fortune tell and dance and perform with Clopin the streets for money (we learned to dance in general at four), a commotion broke out at the mouth of the Court where Cornelius was staggering in with a man slumped on his shoulders. We crept closer for a better look and then I recognized the man being carried.

"Father!" I ran towards him.

At the sound of my voice, he looked up and faintly smiled as he let go of Cornelius and knelt down to pull me into a hug. "Father! You're alive!" I started to cry. "What happened? I was frightened, I thought you were dead."

"Just a moment child." He rocked back onto his heals and sat down, grunting, yet still holding on to me and stroking my thick, black hair. His blue eyes were sparkling with energy, yet his body wouldn't move. "I escaped last night from the prison. Cornelius found me and brought me here. It has taken me these past eight years to escape that hell."

He grew stronger each day and soon became a very respected gypsy of the Court. The day I turned sixteen, he gave me the earrings and bracelets my mother had worn. She had taken them off the night we traveled into Paris to keep from making noise. My father had kept them safe all these years and now they were mine.

Esmeralda and I became beautiful young women and brought in more money than most. My father did not approve of my dancing with Clopin, only because he favored Cornelius more as he was the one that brought him to the Court. No matter that Clopin had taken me in. my father was a very prideful man.

Many nights, after everyone was asleep, I would creep out of the caravan I lived in with my father and join Clopin on his watch. Sometimes I cried for my mother, other times for my brother, and sometimes we just talked. He became like an older brother to me, more so than Cornelius.

Six years after that, I was dancing along with Esmeralda later than usual when a troop of drunkards came through. They tossed us the remainder of their money and left, except for one. When Esmeralda and I left, he grabbed me by one arm and covered my mouth. He tried to rape me but someone saved me. I didn't see who it was, but I didn't stick around to find out. I was too frightened. I ran for the cathedral. I thought that maybe someone would come after me and I ran up the stairs to the bell towers. It was childish and ridiculous, but I hid among the bells and fell asleep among the rafters.

At dawn the next day, the bells started ringing, jolting me out of my sleep. I fell off, but somehow was awake enough to grab them before I fell too far. I silently dropped down to the floor and meant to just leave. Rainbow lights dancing across the floor caught my attention and when I looked up, I saw a tiny town on a table. I gazed at it in awe at the incredible craftsmanship and lightly ran my fingers over the buildings.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I jumped at the new voice. I hadn't even realized the bells had stopped ringing.

"Who are you?" a shadow moved just beyond my sight.

"I'm Asperity. I'm sorry I didn't know anyone lived up here. I just… I got scared last night and ran up here. I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"You're a gypsy. A witch. A monster."

"I am not!" I stomped my foot. What is it with these people and their stereotypes? "Who told you that we were? Have you ever met one?"

"No. I haven't met anyone, other than my master, Judge Frollo."

I stopped pacing at that. His master? "Come into the light." I beckoned the man (judging by the voice) to come out of the shadows with a wave of my hand.

He hesitantly stepped forward. He had a hunchback and one eye was swollen. His head was topped with a mop of red hair and he had thick arms. I gasped in recognition.

"Athelstan?"

"My name is Quasimodo."

He had my mother's eyes. I had rocked him to sleep many-a-night while my parents were out looking for food. My mother had been devastated that he had come out like this, but we all came to love him even more. My mother had died trying to protect him. And Judge Claude Frollo, the evil looking man in black robes had taught him to know his own kind, and himself, as monsters. That is what Quasimodo means.

"No. No, you were called Athelstan. Mother named you. She died trying to protect you."

"My master told me that my mother died and that he was the only one that would care for me."

"I would have… but I thought that he drowned you… You are my brother." I sat on my knees in front of him. "You are my baby brother." I smiled through my tears and hugged him.

He slowly hugged me back and I felt something in him change, as if he realized that I was right and that I was his older sister. Oh how I missed him.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why not? Father will be thrilled!"

"I don't want to leave here. This is where I live. I'm… happy here."

My face fell but I agreed, although I caught his hesitation. "I'll come visit you as much as I can." I kissed his cheek gently and then ran out. "Good bye for now, Athelstan." I was in a state of euphoria when I arrived back at the court of miracles and before I could go to my father, Clopin was there, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Why did you run off? I searched everywhere for you all night long! Your father is worried and Esmeralda is fretting."

"I'm sorry. Were you the one that saved me last night? Thank you. I thought someone was going to come after me so I ran."

I told my father and Esmeralda that I had lost my way in the dark and spent the night in the cathedral. Clopin never told a soul that I had almost been raped. I was thankful for that. And I never told anyone that I had found my baby brother, but I visited him often.

Twenty three years after that fateful winter night, a week before the Festival of Fools, Clopin and I were dancing in the square where he held his puppet shows. One of my earrings fell out and rolled away. I went to retrieve it when suddenly Judge Claude Frollo appeared, thundering through on his black horse and nearly trample me. Clopin tackled me and we rolled away, saving my mother's earring as well as our lives. It left bruises, and a lasting impression on me since he had landed on top of me, covering my head until the rest of Frollo's guard had passed. I never realized how strong he was. I thought he hardly ever ate. It was then I realized that I was beginning to love him, or that I did love him as more than just a friend; more than just a brother.

It wasn't until the next week that, dressed in my green and yellow striped corset overtop my white petticoat with my red gypsy's belt over my blue-green skirt, while I was dancing with Esmeralda, Djoli, Jacque, and Francis, when a certain blond haired man found us and two rude guards tried to take the money we had earned.

It was the start of a very bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Festival of Fools**

We had been dancing as we usually did, Francis on the lookout and Jacque playing a flute while Djoli (Esmeralda's pet goat) hopped around us.

A mother and child passed us, the elder scolding the younger and telling them to stay away, lest we rob them blind.

I rolled my eyes. I swear. Two little, annoying morons do one stupid thing and condemn us all.

A few seconds later, a man showed up. He was blond, with a blond beard, a _long_ blue cloak that covered him from the neck down, and he was leading a white horse behind him, tossing away a map. He had to be at least thirty. Then he saw Esmeralda. His face turned dreamy and a small grin pulled the corner of his mouth up.

My sister gave him a smirk, her emerald eyes dancing with mischief and patted her tambourine.

And that's when Francis whistled.

We made a beeline for the ally way, leaving Djoli to get the hat full of coins. They spilled and he baaed a complaint. We both ran back to pick them up when the guards suddenly blocked out the sunlight. We slowly stood up with the hat full of the coins that fell out.

There was a taller guard with a mustache and a shorter guard with big lips. He was kind of gross.

The tall one spoke first. "Where'd you get the money, gypsies?" he gave our title with venom.

"For your information we earned it," Esmeralda retorted.

"Gypsies don't earn money." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah they steal it!" the short, rather fat guard claimed.

"You'd know a lot about stealing wouldn't you?" I asked venomously.

"Trouble makers eh?" the tall one tried to take the hat away from Esmeralda and she fought against him so he settled for grabbing my right arm.

"maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down." The fat one tried to grab my left arm and I kicked him away. Djoli rammed the tall one in the stomach so he released my arm (he had been holding me rather hard on my bruises from the week before) and we ran. Esmeralda and I hid in one of the alleys and watched as the blond man pulled his horse in front of the two guards. They fell over, the tall one in just the right spot.

The blond man glanced around his horse and seemed to come to a decision. "Achilles sit."

He did so obediently, like a dog.

"Woah!"

"Oh, dear, I am sorry! Naughty horse, naughty!" he lightly scolded his horse, a grin toying with his mouth. "He's just impossible, I can't take him anywhere." The blond leaned on his horse and we took the opportunity to run again. We came to a crowded street and we split sides. It was then that the two guards came pushing through the crowd, shouting to make way for the captain.

Wait. Captain? Captain of the _guard_? I looked around to find something to stand on to get a better look. I nearly fell off the crate I had found when I saw the blond man following the two guards, dressed in gold armor.

"Get down from there!" I hopped down, catching a glimpse of the captain stooping down. A few moments later, I came back up to Esmeralda who was watching after said captain.

"What happened?"

"He gave us more money…"

"Oh…" with that, we left and went to find our other two partners to dance a little more before the time for our show came.

A little over twenty minutes later Clopin arrived and pulled my sister and me under his arms, pulling us away from the street and towards the tent where we would get ready.

"Mes amours! Where have you been? The festival is about to begin!"

Esmeralda only grinned and ducked out of his hold.

"Well I guess you'd better get going shouldn't you?" I said, grinning as well.

His touch almost made me shiver. His clothes were colorful, purple and yellow, and he wore his favorite hat-wide brimmed with a large yellow feather. And today, he wore a purple mask with gold trim.

"Don't be late!" he let go and pranced off.

I rolled my eyes and we ducked into the tent as the singing started. "I swear, he does much more of that and people will begin to talk…"

"He's Clopin. I don't think people even dare talk about him."

"And?" we started to change out of our regular clothes. "I think the captain may like you Es."

"What makes you say that?"

We were separated by a curtain so she couldn't see my eye roll or when I stuck out my tongue. "Did you see the look he gave you?" I squirmed, uncomfortable as I remembered the look in his eyes.

She didn't have time to answer. A large form rolled through the tent and pulled the curtain down, tangling itself in it.

We both whipped around to see what had happened.

"Hey! Are you alright?" she tied her robe before kneeling down in front of the figure.

I didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

Esmeralda pulled the hood off of Quasimodo's head and I choked.

He didn't see me so I hid, trying not to cry or pass out. What was he doing out here?

"Asperity are you alright?"

I looked back at her. I hadn't even heard him leave. "Yes. Yes I'm fine." We hung the curtain back up and changed into our costumes. Esmeralda was red satin with pink frills, mine was a pale blue with green.

I was up first so we had to hurry as she put my head piece on and smoothed kohl on my eyes. I made sure that my earrings were in place and that my hair wouldn't get caught in anything. "Let me borrow your tambourine."

She handed it to me and I left the tent getting to the stage just in time for me to trade places with Clopin as he threw the tiny explosive powder capsules down. I felt him kiss my cheek fleetingly as he left and I was stunned for a short moment.

I recovered quickly and began the sultry dance that I had been practicing for the past week, seducing the crowd with my eyes. Dropping the tambourine, I continued to dance, pulling out a purple scarf with gold stars and moons. I pranced over to Frollo's tent where he sat on his makeshift throne, climbed up in front of him, and pulled his face towards me with the scarf. His skin was pale white and his eyes like the little glass beads of a crow. I made to kiss his nose but slapped his ridiculous hat down over his face instead. Vile creature.

I knew he was angry at me as I pranced away, and I could definitely see it when I turned back to tease him. The scarf was clenched in his fist. Even as I cartwheeled once back and landed in a split, winking at my little brother, I could tell he just about hated me.

Athelstan shied away, knowing then that I had caught him. I continued to call him his name given to him by my mother, rather than the name Frollo had given him.

Once I got up, I did a few more turns and then took a guards spear, staking it in the stage. With that, I used my momentum to spin around the spear, ending at the bottom, nodding my head once to signify the end, with my arm and leg formed in a "v".

Clopin leapt onstage and bowed once before taking my hand in his black gloved one and helping me stand up. He then spun me once more and bowed along with me. In another cloud of smoke, Esmeralda and I traded places.

She should have gone first, for I would not have pulled Athelstan to the stage. I suppose fate has a cruel way of making things work in its favor, doesn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Sun God**

Instead, I went back to the tent and carefully began to change. A few minutes later, I heard Clopin proclaim Quasimodo as the king of fools and Esmeralda returned seconds later. I helped her change until I realized what I had heard Clopin say. I was so used to calling him Athelstan I didn't realize until it was too late what had happened.

I gasped and turned to the entrance of the tent, staring at it in horror before running out. "No!"

"Asperity wait!" Esmeralda followed me and we both reached the edge of the crowd just in time to see a flying vegetable hit my brother's face.

Tears began warming my face against the oddly warm January day and more people began to throw garbage and rotten produce at my brother. I was frozen, unable to move even when he tried to get away and they tied him down to a spinning table. Despite his efforts to escape, the townspeople succeeded and spun him around, now throwing eggs.

Clouds began rolling in and I finally snapped. "No!" I pushed forward through the crowd with Esmeralda close behind. What should have taken us mere seconds, took us minutes and many painful elbow jabs and blows to make it to the steps of where my brother was tied down.

His cries for mercy rang hauntingly in my ears as we ascended the steps.

Time stopped. People froze, their arms drawn back behind their heads, wound up to strike again. their faces fell in astonishment as I knelt beside him, staring into his eyes with sorrow, and covering him with my sob racked body and as my sister took off her gypsy sash and gently began to clean his face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

I drew myself off of Athelstan's back and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You there! Gypsy girls! Get down at once!" Frollo's shrill voice rang across the square.

I looked at him hatefully and bleary eyed as Esmeralda addressed the evil looking man in black robes. "Yes your honor," –I snorted at the ill given title- "Just as soon as we free this poor creature." She tied her sash back on and I stiffened at the title she had given him. He was no creature… I began to murmur sympathies into my brothers ear, reassuring him that it was going to be all right.

"I forbid it!"

I could almost feel the venom dripping off his words even as Es whipped out her knife and snapped the chords holding my brother down. The crowd gasped as we openly defied the judge and helped Athelstan stand up.

"How _dare _you defy me!"

"You mistreat this poor boy the _same _way you mistreat my people!" I glared daggers at the judge. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!" I put as much venom in my words as I possibly could, hoping it would poison him enough to shut his mouth. It didn't work. Sadly.

"Silence!" he thundered.

"Justice!"

"Mark my words, _gypsies_, you _will_ pay for this insolence." He pointed a pale, bony figure at us, as if he was threatening. Don't get me wrong, he was _increasingly _terrifying me to the point where I thought he would grab the captains sword himself and decapitate us right there, but from this distance, he just looked like an old man scolding his granddaughters.

"Then it seems we've crowned the wrong fool," I stated, taking the jester's crown off my dear brothers head and holding it up after a small mock bow. "The only fool I see, is _you_!" I tossed the hat at his feet and sneered at him in disgust. I suddenly realized as Frollo order the captain to arrest us that we would be lucky to make it out of this with our lives. I wondered where Clopin was through all of this, even as the guards pressed in around the stage.

"Let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and two of us," the green eyed gypsy counted. "What's a poor girl to do?" she pretended to cry and pulled a handkerchief out of her petticoat and blowing her nose. The explosion of smoke that ensued allowed us to disappear to 2 different ends of the square.

"Oh boys, over here!" we called the guards at the same time and it took them a while to locate the both of us. Gee, load of Paris' finest you have there, Judge.

At least they were smart enough to split into two groups and chased us as we led them in a magnificent tease. It was great fun. Especially since the townspeople were cheering _us _on.

At one point, a helmet of one of the guards lend on Esmeralda's head and with it, she knocked out two guards on horses, and it flew into a post, sheering a flag in half.

"What a woman!" the captain sat up, having ducked to avoid the violent projectile.

I managed to pull the pants down on a stilted man and de-horse another few soldiers.

In the end, we both end up on the roof of the stage I had danced on and disappeared under a cloak. Frollo's small throne ensemble had been torn down and the thought of it made me laugh. It began to rain as I hid in an alley and watched Es and Djoli enter the cathedral under the guise of an old man. We were wanted fugitives now; I heard the judge charge the captain with finding us and taking us to the palace of justice. There was no way in Hades I was going there. I slipped into the cathedral as well, by some miracle unnoticed. At least that's what I thought.

I met up with my sister inside. "Are you okay?" I asked her absently, wondering where my brother went off to. I hadn't seen him since before we escaped.

"Yes. Are you?"

I nodded, suddenly acutely aware of the captain of the guard behind us. Esmeralda noticed as well and in a second, we had him backing up to a pillar on his back with his sword in Es' hands. "You!" she snarled at him.

"Whoa… easy, easy. I just shaved this morning."

"Really?" I asked.

"You missed a spot." I really don't think Es liked him very much.

He couldn't back away anymore. "I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I took a small step back warily, eyeing him suspiciously.

The captain of the guard kicked Esmeralda's feet out from under her and she dropped his sword into his hands trying to grasp me for support. We both went down and landed on the hard marble floor. "That, for example."

I hissed and curled my fingers like claws.

"Down tiger." He was already standing up and gave me a pointed, warning glance.

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch it. We're in a church." He glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

With a small flip, we both stood up and swung a candle staff at the guard. "You always this charming?"

We began pushing him towards the doors.

He laughed. "Candlelight," he's so punny, "Music. Privacy. Couldn't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat!"

We only pushed him back harder, blocking his blows to us.

"You fight almost as well as men," he commented. Was he surprised?

"Funny, we were about to say the same thing about you," Es grunted.

"That's hitting a bit below the belt, don't you think?" he wasn't so happy now.

"No. This is." I aimed a hit to 'a bit below the belt', but he blocked so Esmeralda hit him upside his chin.

He shook the blow off, grinning. "Touché."

Was this seriously funny to him? What an-

Djoli butted his stomach, making him groan in pain.

"I didn't know you had a kid."

"He doesn't take kindly to soldiers." We backed off, in case he attacked again.

"I noticed." The captain straightened up and lowered his sword, releasing his middle. We didn't flinch. "Permit me. I'm Pheobus. It means, Sun God." He seemed rather self-righteous and maybe a bit smug about his name.

Esmeralda and I glanced at each other and back at Sun God, un-amused. "And I'm Asperity, in case you didn't catch that at the beginning of my performance. It means I have a sharp temper." I set my candle stick down. "I thought the sun was supposed to be bright."

"That's not very nice."

"Does it look like I care?"

He ignored me and turned to my sister. "And you are?" his voice softened.

"Is this an interrogation?" her voice stayed the same. It made me proud.

"It's called an introduction." Sun God sheathed his sword and clasped his hands behind his back.

Now I was confused. "You're not going to arrest us?"

"Not as long as you're in here." He gestured around us. "I can't."

"You're nothing like the other soldiers." My sister set her candle post down and crossed her arms across her chest. "So if you're not going to arrest us-"

"What do you want?" I finished, crossing my arms as well.

"I would settle for your name." Sun God's eyes never left Esmeralda's. I almost became sick.

_Sure you would_, I rolled my eyes, sighing, and looked at Djoli. He just looked back me.

"Esmeralda." She smiled softly and met his gaze.

I threw my hands up in defeat. Even Djoli seemed disappointed.

We're doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Lessons in Love**

Without waiting for his reply, I left the two and began looking for my brother.

Suddenly, Cornelius grabbed me from behind and clamped a hand over my mouth. "Sh! They're looking for you, you know. They're in here." He pulled us behind a pillar to conceal us. As if we really needed it.

I licked his hand to make him let go and turned out of his arms. "Let me go! I know they're looking for me idiot. I don't care about that right now."

"Your father is worried. You should have been back long ago! When Clopin returned without you-"

"Clopin is already at the Court of Miracles?" He _left _us?

"Yes! Now we must get there as soon as possible to let your father know you are safe." He took my hand and tried to pull me along, in the opposite direction of the captain and Es, and I tried to yank it back, my bracelets clinking.

"Hey!" I pulled against him. "They're looking for me, remember? I'm _wanted_. I probably can't step foot outside of the cathedral!"

"But he must know!"

"Then go tell him! I _can't _leave. I actually really have to be somewhe-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. His full lips were soft and gently moving against mine, his tongue tracing my lips, asking entrance. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth and when he pulled away for air, I smacked him as hard as I could. It was hard for me, a woman especially. He recoiled in shock, holding his cheek, releasing my wrist in the process.

"What was that? You idiot! What is going on in that spacious head of yours?" I whispered fiercely, roughly wiping the back of my hand across my mouth.

"Asperity please, I love you." Cornelius took my hand yet again and looked into my eyes, his pale green orbs attempting to break through my barrier and crumble my resolve. It wasn't working very well. "Please, you need to be safe!"

"Excuse me?" the sharpness of my namesake leaked into my voice.

"Please try to understand-"

"Understand what, exactly, _Cornelius_? I do not love you!" I once again yanked my arm away from his soft hands. "How could I ever love an idiotic fool like you?" with that, I ran up the stairs to the bell towers, my bare feet slapping against the cold stone. When I reached the top, I thundered up the wooden stairs, tripping once.

Athelstan caught me. "Asperity, are you okay?" he had since changed and cleaned his hair of the eggs that had met his head.

I shook my head, trying to ward off the angry tears threatening to escape. "No. I don't want to talk about it." I stood up and stumbled back up the stairs and sat on the cold, wet stone rail.

"Do you wanna tell ol' Laverne about it?" the elderly gargoyle came up beside me, clasping her stone hands behind her back.

I smiled tersely and rolled my head to look at her. "Not right now love. Maybe once I find out how Clopin responds to Cornelius kissing me."

The knowing gargoyle nodded and gently patted my back. "If he loves you as much as he seems to, I hardly think that he'll condone it."

She left me alone and Hugo followed her to the shelter of the room. I remained where I was, soaking up the rain as it fell. It was beginning to let up as I leaned against one of the not so talkative gargoyles.

"Do you really think Clopin loves me, Victor?" I asked, looking out over the city of Paris. As much as I loved Laverne for being the only female gargoyle, Victor was my favorite. He was smarter than most of your average gargoyles-namely Hugo-and he wasn't even half as crude as his counterpart.

"Well, from what I have observed, he seems to hold you in the highest regard. Although I've never met the fellow, there is much I know from what you report to us and I feel I can tell you with much more confidence that you love monsieur Clopin." The tall gargoyle had been fidgeting and knocking his fingers together during his speech. The rain stopped and the clouds cleared. It was nearly sundown.

Before I could respond, Hugo called to us, saying that my brother was coming back up to the towers and there was a girl with him.

"Oh no…" I ran out of the rain, dripping water everywhere, and nearly fell down the stairs. Victor pulled me back by my gypsy sash and I fell on my back side. "Ow… thanks Vic." I decided to just lay there as the gargoyles congratulated and attempted to tell Athelstan how to woo the woman following him. I rolled my eyes and closed them, realizing just how cold I was. Hugo really was a moron.

"Here you are. I thought I'd lost you."

I jolted up at the sound of Esmeralda's voice and Athelstan's steps on the wooden stairs.

"Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do." My brother was nervous.

I snickered.

"Asperity?"

I jumped at her surprised voice. "Bonjour Es. Why are you up here?"

"Why am _I _up here? Why are _you _up here?"

Athelstan continued the rest of the way up the stairs and my sister followed him up. Djoli baaed and bounded away from Hugo and hid behind Esmeralda's legs.

"What are you doing up here? Where did you go? We can't leave here; the cathedral is surrounded by guards."

"I left because I thought you and monsieur Sun God wanted some privacy." I gagged. "And then your brother caught me." I rubbed my wrists and licked my lips.

"Cornelius caught you?" she was about four years younger than her brother Cornelius, and she wasn't that fond of him. She sat next to me with her feet hanging off of the edge of the platform.

"Yes. He caught me and then he kissed me, claiming to love me. Bloody, idiotic gypsy." I grumbled.

"He _kissed _you? You'd better not tell Clopin. He won't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're like his younger sister. Even more so. Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he protects you?"

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't prove anything." With that, I stood up and walked away to where I kept my brush and accepted the blanket that Athelstan offered.

Es followed. "Is that your brush? Why is it up here?"

"Well, you see…" I began brushing my hair and drying it periodically and understanding dawned on her.

"This is where you've been… all those nights that you never come back, the nights that your father, Clopin, and I worry and fret because we think you've been taken to the Palace of Justice, you've been here? And you never told us?"

"I couldn't. I'm sorry. But, Clopin… well Clopin knows I come up here."

"But he still worries about you! He worries more about you than your father and I worry about you combined! Why? Why do you come up here?"

I sighed and set my brush down, facing Esmeralda's glare that told me I had better answer soon. "Athelstan is my brother."

"Who…?"

"Quasimodo. His real name is Athelstan and he is my brother."

She slowly sank to the floor in shock. "And he lives up here? All alone?"

"Well, not totally alone. Asperity visits me. There are the gargoyles, and the bells."

She gazed around her in awe and spotted the tiny town and the stained glass shards that he had collected over the years. "Did you make all of these?"

"Most of them."

"He's very talented. I bring him wood sometimes and glass shards for his collection." I ran my fingers along the glass, causing the rainbows to dance across the floor.

"If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"If you could do this Es, we wouldn't be gypsies in the first place." I walked away to sit beneath one of the bells.

"Asperity you can't stay here. Captain Pheobus may have claimed sanctuary for us but Frollo wants _you_, in particular. If you stay here he'll be able to do whatever he can to get you out." My sister climbed up next to me and sat on the rafter a bit nervously. "Gypsy's don't do well behind stone walls."

"I've survived in here before. I can do it again."

"Asperity, he _wants _you, and I am almost positive that he doesn't just want you for what we did at the festival today." She took my hands in hers. "He won't stop looking for you, of this I am absolutely certain. He is evil, and he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

Tears stung my eyes and I glanced down at my baby brother. "I know. I know he won't. However, as long as I am in here, he cannot touch me."

"That does not mean-"

"I know what it doesn't mean, Esmeralda, but right now, I _have _to stay with my brother. Perhaps he can help you get out of here. I will find a way out myself." Or I would stay in here, among the bells for as long as I needed.

I wasn't going back outside just yet. Not back to the Court of Miracles, to Cornelius. I shuddered at the thought of him kissing me again, and yet when I tried to imagine his face, I could only see Clopin's. No, I wouldn't go back to the Court, not just yet, not until I figured out exactly how I felt about the man that found me at the Cemetery gates all those years ago, and Judge Claude Frollo stopped looking for me and wanting me the way Es said he did.

As the sun set over Paris, the place I had learned to love and come to fear, my brother promised my sister to get her out safely.

"Es, do not tell my father of Athelstan. He must not know. And please say nothing to Clopin. I will be back as soon as this all settles." I kissed her forehead and watched her disappear down the cathedral walls.

I wish I knew what I was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own any of the Hunchback of Notre Dame characters, who belong to Victor Hugo. I own Asperity. Potato. That is all. **

**BRTxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Did you miss me? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well, whether you did or not, I'm back. Happy? I hope so. XD **

**Here is chapter 5. I really hope you like it, because I really tried to make it suitable and acceptable enough to be posted. Anyway. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been busy reading other fanfiction, drawing comics for other fanfiction (namely IronBell's "Seven Years Of Winter", it is really very good. Avengers FF), spending time with people, working outside, pulling back muscles (it hurts... don't pull back muscles), getting ready for college, and being lazy all summer. Ain't ya proud? Didn't think so. **

**Anyway. Writing fanfic and listening to an Il Divo concert may not be the best for my health... oh well. Did I mention that now I have a tribble living with me? It's telling me to get on with the story. **

**SO. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters, only my OC. **

**Enjoy! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Giving In… To Trouble<strong>

I spent most of the night in the rafters of the bell tower, pacing and nearly falling off when I started to doze. I think I annoyed Athelstan to no end with my constantly clinking bracelets and frequent fumbling. By dawn, I could only come up with one solution, and I knew that _no one _would like it. I didn't like it but it was all I could come up with.

I was doomed.

The pale morning sun lazily drifted over the horizon of Paris, casting long shadows behind the houses and shops. A cool breeze that reminded the earth of the recent rain tugged at my mussed hair and edge of my skirt as I sat on the roof of the cathedral, hugging my knees to my chest. My warm tears turned to ice on my dark face. I hated giving up like this, hated that this was all that I could think of that could be done. It went against everything I had grown up to live by, went against every drop of blood that was in me, went against every single memory I had from the court of miracles.

Somewhere nearby, a cock crowed the coming of the morning and immediately after, my brother being ringing the bells of Notre Dame. Where they used to bring me comfort and sound beautiful, they sounded melancholy and I realized that they sealed my fate. The fate that I brought upon myself and handed out on a silver platter.

With a sniff, I stood up, wiped my nose, and climbed down to talk to my brother. I'm sure this'll go over well.

I waited patiently for him to finish with the bells and he came down with the gargoyles in tow. They were going to hate me. "Athelstan, I have to tell you something, and I know you won't like it."

He shot me a questioning look and I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to steady my shaking breath.

"I'm… I'm giving myself up to Frollo."

For a moment, the four other beings stared at me and then suddenly broke into an angry, tearful, and horrified commotion.

"Asperity you can't do that! You have no idea what he'll do to you, what he's capable of! Please don't do this!" my brother pleaded with me, taking my hand in him larger warm one. My hands felt like ice.

"I have to," I whispered, "It's the only way to make sure Es and you and Clopin and the Court will stay safe." I knelt down to look into his eyes. "I don't want to, and I wish that there was some other way to make sure things don't fall apart but there isn't. I'm so sorry." I broke into tears again before he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his tears fall onto my shoulders, forcing more tears into my eyes. Why did it have to come to this?

Laverne and victor came to comfort us before hugo suddenly scared us all with his outburst of joy. We turned to glare at the shorter gargoyle.

"All the guards are gone! They've all left except two at the front door!" his rock face split into a huge grin.

I stared at him blankly and Athelstan lumbered over to the edge looking down. "it's true!" he looked back at me and I fell over, breathing hard, my heart pounding in my chest, relief washing over me like a wave of cold heat. I knew then I wouldn't have been able to give myself up to Frollo regardless. I started shuddering uncontrollably and nearly wretched my guts out. Just thinking about it made me sick. And to think I was going to give up so easily.

"Asperity please don't give yourself up."

"I won't Athelstan." I shakily rose to my feet and gripped his thick table for support. After a few minutes of reveling in my new found situation, I kissed my brothers head and ran down the cathedral step to the bottom floor. "I wonder where the rest of the guards went off to," I wondered aloud and left the sanctuary of the church, racing back in the direction of the Court of Miracles.

About half way there, as I turned a blind corner, I hit something warm and hard and fell to the ground in a heap on top of the other person who was-

"Clopin?"

"Asperity!" the gypsy wrapped his long arms around me and seemed to breathe in a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd been caught!"

"First of all, monsieur, please let me get up." Clopin released me after realizing the very provocative position we had landed in, and helped me stand. "Merci. Second, haven't you seen Esmeralda? Did she not return to the court?"

He shook his head as his picked up his hat and dusted it off, fluffing the feather. "I've been out looking for both of you. Where have you been?"

"At the Cathedral, where I usually am. Ath-Quasimodo helped Es escape last night, I thought she returned to the court."

"Merde! You should have stayed together!" he slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "no one can find her!" with a sigh, he pinched his nose and I crossed my arms.

"Clopin, Frollo is after me, more so than he is Esmeralda. We need to find her."

"Wait! He's after you? And you want to cavort about Paris and look for her? Are you mad woman?" he gripped my shoulders and for a moment, I saw something in his dark eyes that stunned me.

Fear.

What could Clopin possibly be afraid of? Didn't Cornelius tell them where we were? "Clopin, did Cornelius return to the Court?"

"Yes, and he said that he couldn't find you, either of you, anywhere."

I stopped short. "He kissed me."

Clopin stopped and stiffened, turning to me rigidly. "He _what_?" his voice was quiet, cold, lethal.

"Yesterday, after the festival. He found me in the Cathedral and kissed me."

His normally warm eyes turned to ice.

"Let's go find Esmeralda." I pulled my wrist from his grip and started walking, taking the cloak he gave me and wrapping it around me, pulling the top down to hide my face.

There was a stiffness to his usual fluid, dance like walk, and his gloved hands were balled into fists. I had a feeling it was not wise to have told him about Cornelius. For hours we searched, and multiple times straggling gypsies around the city told us that Frollo was looking for both Es and I, and each time the number of silver pieces he offered as reward increased. Near midday Clopin left to watch the Court of Miracles in case she returned there. For a moment after he left I worried for Cornelius' safety and well being, but it was gone as soon as I had finished the thought. Not long after that, I heard a multitude of horses and clanking metal rushing past me. From where I hid, I could see Frollo leading nearly the entire population of soldiers through the country side.

My only problem with that was that Frollo looked exceptionally livid, and Sun God was not present. Nor was Esmeralda which calmed me some.

They had passed within minutes and I continued on, seeing a burning farm ahead, over a large stone bridge. Not wanting to linger, I made my way down to the river below and slipped in the mud.

"Ugh… Again?" I picked myself up, wincing at the pain in my backside, and at the same time seeing two figures emerge from the river slowly. It took me a moment to recognize them. "Es!" I slipped through the mud to my sister's side.

"Asperity, help." She was supporting-more like dragging-Sun God's dead weight. Both were soaking wet and I realized that she had pulled him from the river.

"Oh merde." I took his other arm and wrapped it around my shoulders. He was _heavy_.

I swear, one of these days, her want to help every person in despair and my want to help her and keep her out of trouble was going to get us killed.

Oh, right.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is chapter 6. I've been doing homework (that takes me about 15 minutes tops) and working on The AU Twins. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. On a high note, I've successfully learned how to drive a shift and almost get a job. Almost meaning I just have to fill out the paper work and send it in and then go to orientation and stuff. And my family just got about a dozen baby chicks that are the most adorable things I have ever seen. I literally squeeled. And nearly jumped out of my skin and screamed when my dad handed me the box holding them and it moved. **

**But anyway, enough about my boring life updates and on with the story. This is what late night typing and slight depression does to my writing. My tribble is telling me to shut up and let you read. So I shall. Enjoy! **

**BRTxoxo **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC Asperity. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:Return to the Court<strong>

"Es, what are we supposed to do with him?" We had been dragging the fallen captain for I don't know how long. My calves burned with the effort of dragging his dead weight uphill, and we were both gasping and sweating greatly. Since dragging him from the river, we had removed the arrow protruding from his shoulder and were now hidden in some trees just outside the city. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand and made a face at the sweat that came off.

"I don't know. We can't take him back to the court of miracles. There's too much open space and we would be seen. He needs help." She looked down at the captain worriedly.

"You love him don't you?"

"He saved the millers family. Is it so wrong to want to help him too? Besides, don't you love Clopin?" her emerald eyes flashed.

"No," I stood up from where I sat and dusted off the dried mud from my backside, avoiding her retort about Clopin. "I never said there was. But I know you feel more than just gratitude for him."

"How do you know what I feel Asperity?"

"I've known you since you were three. We've been inseparable since the moment we met. We tell each other everything. You can't tell me that I wouldn't know anything." I bent backwards to ease the ache in my back. "We have to move if we're going to get him help." I helped my sister lift Sun God again and we trudged towards the city. "We'll take him to Athelstan, maybe he can help us hide him." By the time we reached the edge of the city, night had fallen and we were starting to shiver, not only from the sweat and chill, but also from the dampness I got from carrying the very heavy wet soldier, and Esmeralda from her still damp clothes from dragging said soldier from the murky river.

Once more we gently set Sun God down and tried to quietly catch our breath.

"La Esmeralda? Asperity?"

We both jumped at the sound of a deep husky voice calling out our names and turned to see the large silhouette of another gypsy, Collin, standing at the edge of the alley way we were using as cover.

"Collin! Heavens you gave us a fright! What are you doing here?"

The larger man lumbered forward until we could make out his features in the pale twilight. "Monsieur Clopin told me to find you. You need to get back to the court before Frollo finds you."

"Collin we need your help. This is Phoebus, captain of the guard, or he used to be before he defied Judge Frollo's orders and saved the millers family. He's been hurt and needs help, but I do not think we can carry him for much longer."

Collin stepped forward to get a better look at who we were toting around.

"We need to get him to the cathedral; we know someone there who can help. Will you help us?"

"Oui, but we need to hurry. I will help you carry him to the cathedral." He gently picked the wounded Sun God up by his uninjured shoulder.

"Merci Collin." Esmeralda took his other arm, although it seemed like Collin could carry Sun God all by himself with his feet just barely dragging on the ground.

"I'll go back to the court and tell Clopin what's going on. Be safe, and hurry." I quickly kissed Esmeralda, nodded to Collin and stole through the silent city, knowing full well that Frollo could be around any corner at any time. I met no trouble on my journey back to the Court of Miracles and was thankful, silently praying to any god that may be listening to keep my sister safe.

I was met by none other than Cornelius, who looked unscathed-slightly upsetting-and relieved to see me. "Asperity, you're alright." He tried to pull me in for a hug but I ducked under his arm and continued on my way.

"Where is Clopin, I need to speak with him."

Cornelius sighed. "The last I saw of him, he was talking to Monsieur Collin by the cemetery entrance. He may be in his caravan brooding or with the children."

Without any acknowledgement, I made my way through the caravans to Clopin's, gently running my fingers through the small metal scraps he hung outside his home. "Clopin? Are you in there?" I gently pulled back the curtain and peeked into the caravan, spotting the gypsy in a small alcove, slouching with his legs stretched above his head. His puppet was in his hands, and he didn't look very happy. "Clopin?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and let out a large breath.

I sat down on one of the pillows he had and watched him, thinking about Esmeralda's question from the trees. Did I love him?

Of course I did. Who couldn't?

But did I love him as more than what others loved him as? Did I love him as more than just a brother, than just a friend?

With a jolt I realized that I did. I loved him. I was in love with him. This man that I'd known all my life, that had been a brother to me through my hardest times and longest nights. The man that had found me twenty three years ago at the entrance to the cemetery and taken me to the place I called home. The man that had seen me cry more times than even my father, that I told everything to, that I knew I could trust, that I trusted with my life. I was in love with Clopin Trouillefou, the gypsy man that told stories to children on the streets with his ventriloquist puppets and danced with Esmeralda and me.

With a frustrated sigh the gypsy left his seat and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. But it wasn't like any normal hug, like the ones that we gave each other as children to see who could hug the hardest. No, this was a different hug. One that felt different. I could feel his heart beating in his chest. It was one of those hugs that I gave Athelstan and my father when I found them again, one that Esmeralda had given me when I returned after my first night in the cathedral. There's no way to explain how it felt. You just know what it means, like the other person is telling you that they can't lose you, that you're the entire reason they breathe, that they're happier beyond description that you're okay.

How could I have been so blind to my own feelings? Had I tried to suppress them for so long that I actually believed myself when I said I didn't love Clopin?

I clenched my jaw and slammed my eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill. I felt my arms wrap around him and pull me closer to him, smelling his familiar scent of incense.

His gloved hand found its way into my straight black hair and held me to him, his long fingers gently massaging my head, his other hand warm against my waist. I felt his mouth against my shoulder, his warm exhales caressing my back as he held me against him.

Gently he pulled away from me after a few eternal moments and rested his forehead against my own, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I opened my eyes to look into his, breathing in a shaky breath.

I suppose that's one way to be welcomed back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not one of my better chapters I'll admit, but I wanted to get it done. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Bonfire in Notre Dame Square <strong>

It was hard to tell how long we had spent together before Clopin released me and stood up, pulling me with him. My legs felt numb; I didn't like it.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again." his normally dancing eyes were dead serious, and frightened. "You were gone for such a long time I had to send Collin out to find you. And then suddenly you come back without Esmeralda. I thought you were looking for her!"

"I found her. She was pulling Sun God out of the river-"

"Sun God?"

Oh right. I was the only one that called him that, or knew of him other than Es. "Pheobus, Captain of the guard. She was pulling him out of the river when I found her, he had been shot by an arrow. I helped her carry him to the edge of the city when Collin found us. I left him with her, and I believe she took him to the cathedral." I rolled my shoulders. "I couldn't help much more. A grown man of his stature and muscle capacity, not to mention passed out and drenched, is too much for two mere women."

"But when will she be back? Merde Asperity, how can I rest easy when the two most important people in my life are out cavorting about while the devil is looking for them?!" he threw his gloved hands up in the air.

"Very well if you know those two people are very capable of taking care of themselves since they're gypsies and have to live that way."

"Oh thank heaven you're alright!" I pulled Esmeralda into a tight hug as she entered Clopin's caravan. "Did everything go well? You weren't caught or hurt?"

"No, all is well. Quasimodo is looking after Pheobus. Good evening Clopin."

"Mon cher." The festive gypsy hugged my sister tightly as well. "I'm glad you are well. Now that I know mes amours are safe, I must go. I am on watch tonight. Please, stay out of trouble." He gently kissed both our foreheads, tugged his hat onto his head, and left the caravan, instantly joined by Aaron and Dastan.

I sighed as I watching him leave through the catacombs entrance, flanked by other gypsies dressed as skeletons.

"You love him."

"Is it really all that obvious?"

"Yes." Esmeralda linked arms with me and pulled me from Clopin's residence.

I couldn't remember taking his small hand puppet, but I didn't care. It brought me comfort in some strange way. I deftly slipped it into my coined skirt against my hip. "How many people know?"

"I wouldn't doubt it if everyone did, but you two of course. It's always the same. Two people are in love, but they can't see it themselves, only everyone else can."

"So it's like you and Sun God then?"

"I wouldn't say I love him necessarily but I do feel some amount of compassion and attraction to him."

We sat down in a crevice with pillows behind her family's caravan. "Es I highly doubt you hold anything less than love for le capitaine. Perhaps I'm looking too far into it." I sighed heavily.

Suddenly Djoli leapt in between us.

"Djoli! There you are, I've been wondering where you went!" The emerald eyed gypsy hugged the goat to her and he baaed affectionately.

I smiled at them, leaning back, thinking about how horrible it would be if she got caught, if Clopin got caught, if anyone got killed…

I'm not sure what happened, but Esmeralda looked at me worriedly. I must have made a noise or jumped or something at the thought of Clopin dying. It hurt me physically and mentally just thinking about it. My heart pounded painfully in my chest, my breathing became irregular, and I couldn't see very well. Tears formed in my eyes, burning and stinging harshly.

"Asperity are you all right?"

I nodded, swallowing hard. "Just, don't die okay?"

"I can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

"You better." I sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall. We were safe. We were okay. It was all going to be fine. I hoped.

I thought about Clopin, the way he held me, the way he had looked at me with relief and fear in his eyes, the way he had gotten extremely upset when he found out Cornelius kissed me. We were best friends, closer than siblings even. There were things I told him that I hadn't even told Athelstan, let alone Esmeralda. My father didn't like me interacting with Clopin, but I couldn't help it. He was the one that found me at the cemetery entrance. He took me in. he stayed by my side. He was always there for me. He'd saved me more than once.

And I was in love with him.

"Es, do you think Clopin loves me?"

She had no time to answer. Another commotion in the Court interrupted us. We scrambled out of the crevice and to the edge of the crowd that was growing at the foot of the gallows.

"There's good _noose_ tonight. It's a double header-a couple of Frollo's spies. His Sun God, captain of the guard," CLopin announced, saluting.

I giggled until I realized who he was introducing next.

"And his loyal, bell ringing henchman."

"Stop!" I pushed my way through the thick throng of booing gypsies to the gallows. "Clopin stop!"

"Asperity!" My father, of all people, and Esmeralda followed me up to the front and up the steps to interrupt the dramatic gypsy.

"They aren't spies!"

"This is the man that saved the miller's family, and Quasimodo-"

"Is my brother! He helped Esmeralda escape the cathedral and he's also the one that's protected me all these years that I stay at the cathedral!" Esmeralda helped me untie the two captives and suddenly Sun God pushed forward to address the crowd.

"We've come to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

My face drained of color. Right after I discover my feelings, and think that we could hide away until the evil man in the black robes gives up, we're found. If Clopin died… off to the side, as everyone began running around in mass chaos, Esmeralda was thanking Sun God for warning us, despite the risk, and he just shook it off, giving the credit to my brother.

I caught a glance at my father's face, and it was nearly impossible to decipher what he was thinking.

And that's when Frollo's voice rang out above everything. "Nor would I!"

Guards surged in, clapping gypsy after gypsy in irons. The tall guard from the day before wrenched my arms behind me, roughly locked the restraints on my thin wrists, and shoved me towards Judge Claud Frollo. I fell to my knees before him, his black robes flowing about his feet like leaches.

"Ah, the gypsy Asperity. Finally, I've caught you." His pale, boney hand lifted my face to look at him, as if he was caressing a lover.

I shuddered.

"I've been waiting for you." He smiled evilly at me, and raw desire burned in his beady black eyes.

"Frollo I swear if you lay one hand on her-"

"What will you do, Clopin Trouillefou? You can do nothing, king of gypsies! Don't you see? I've won. You are my prisoners now. And you should thank dear Quasimodo for it." The Judge turned to my brother, my rock, and sneered in his face. "I always knew you would be of some use to me. Finally, the Court of Miracles. Thank you, dear boy, for leading me to it. Take them away. Make sure that he will not escape, and keep her separate from the others." He jabbed his finger at my brother and me before stalking away. "Oh, I've just remembered," he turned to glare at us one last time, "there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow in the Notre Dame square at dawn; and you're all invited." His cackle was heard echoing around the Court as he left.

"No!" I screamed, fighting against the tall guard that yanked me up. "No! You can't do this! Let us go!"

"Asperity! Let her go! Frollo you salaud!" the guard dragging Clopin punched his gut, effectively silencing him.

"Clopin!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait... or long period of ignoring time. School is almost over (FINALLY) and I have decided to _attempt _to update once a week. This story is almost done, only 2 or 3 chapters left after this one. And I can't wait to finish it! It'll be my first completed chapter story-one shots don't count. Life's been hectic lately, ex boyfriends new friends and Doctor Who. It's consuming my life. But I promise I will finish this story. My tribble wishes you happy reading and asks that you please review. :) **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: By the Coming of the Dawn<strong>

We were all thrown into the dungeon cells at the Palace of Justice. I could imagine how my father would be enraged after fighting so long to escape, only to be thrown back in again. And it was all my fault. I was the only one stripped of my clothing, leaving me with nothing but my petticoat.

The cell was dank, the floor covered in straw and water, probably from the rain two days ago. There were rats and droppings all over, and the straw was moldy. The only light that came in was from the waning moon outside and the torches that lined the hall outside the cell door, a reminder of my fate tomorrow. My already bruised wrists where clamped in chains connected to the stone wall. I could feel more bruises on my body where I'd been struck to stop my fighting against the guards.

All of this was because of me. If I hadn't tried to save my brother from the ridicule at the Feast of Fools, if I had let Esmeralda dance first and not brought my brother onto the stage, none of this would have happened. Angry tears fell down my face, and the more I cried, the more frustrated with myself I became. Oh what I wouldn't give to be back in the Court of Miracles, standing on watch with Clopin right now.

Clopin. The one man that I ever loved more than my brother and father would most likely die tomorrow. He would be gone, I would be gone, we would all be gone. Slaughtered by that pig of a judge that deemed us to be the cretins of Paris, who starved our women and beat our men, because we were different.

I sat holding myself in the only clean corner I could find. Or the cleanest I could find that was close enough to the wall I was chained to. The whole place was just asking for someone to get horribly sick.

I don't know how long I sat there, angry at myself, listening to the wails and moans of agony and misery coming from the cells around me where my family was chained. I'd been kept separate, like Frollo had wanted. I waited, and waited, and waited for something to happen, maybe for him to come talk to me or something, but nothing happened all night.

The morning was dark, I could hardly tell when dawn came. When I realized it had, I felt sick, and I couldn't stop shivering. The rest of the gypsies were already gone by the time I was taken to the square, and they had been thrown in cages in front of a stage-the stage I'd danced on only a few days ago. The tall guard that held me shoved me up to the top of the stage and I was tied to a pole. Bushels of sticks and kindling were stacked at my feet and the guards took their places at the base of the stage.

The people of Paris slowly started to file into the square. They stared at me curiously. How could they have their children out here like this? To see someone get burned at the stake? How sick could you get?

That's when I saw Clopin, in the same cage as Esmeralda.

I cracked. I couldn't stand watching them, their eyes just so…

The Archdeacon emerged from the church but was blocked off by more guards.

Frollo ascended the steps of the stage, in his hand a burning torch.

Tears stung my eyes but I blinked them back, refusing to appear weak.

"The gypsy Asperity has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!"

I cringed as the crowd cheered; yet it sounded hesitant, like they didn't agree, acting more out of fear than actual sincerity. The gypsies fought against the bars of the cages. My stomach churned.

He leered towards me, lust burning in his eyes hotly as the fire on his torch. "The time has come gypsy. You stand on the brink of the abyss. Yet even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me or the fire." The evil grin on his face haunted my eyes.

I spit in his face. "I would rather burn."

"The gypsy Asperity has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger!" he rambled on and on.

I fought against the restraints that held me and I swore I could feel them loosen just the slightest bit. I struggled even more, willing myself to get out, to save myself for Clopin. The look in his eyes was unfathomable, I couldn't let him watch me die. I couldn't let myself die and leave him all alone. My arms burned with the effort.

"It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!" the torch edged nearer the bushels at my feet until they caught fire.

The roar of the growing flame and the roar of the crowd were so loud, clouding my mind, and the creaking of the ropes that held me nearly blocked out the sound of cracking stone and chains.

Cracking stone and chains?

I coughed violently, the smoke from the fire at my feet burning my throat. I continued to struggle against the ropes that bound me. And then it happened: my wrists were freed and then Athelstan was at my side, gripping a rope.

"Athelstan you have to get out of here! You'll get burned!"

"Not without you!" he broke the ropes that bound my waist and pulled me away, climbing up the Cathedral walls with me slung on his back. I clung tightly to him.

"Athelstan stop, I need to get to Clopin!"

He climbed over a stone rail. "No, you need to be safe. Frollo's blocked the entrances to the Cathedral, this is the only way to get you in here to keep you safe!" with that, he hefted me above his head and started to bellow "Sanctuary!"

"Put me down! Put… oh!"

The crowd below was cheering-happily-and I nearly fainted. From high above, I thought I saw Sun God get free from his cage and heard him address the crowd at about the same time I heard-but ignored-Frollo order the guards to take the Cathedral. My vision swam. "Athelstan," I gasped, "Put me down." I began to sway and gripped his thick arms for all I was worth.

"Asperity are you all right?" my brother stepped down from the rail and set me down next to the gargoyles.

I nodded, my vision slowly focusing again, and my brother smiled before running off to defend the Cathedral from the guards and Frollo. I coughed again, the smoke and nausea not mixing well in my chest. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I stood up and looked around for my brother. Satisfied that he wasn't paying attention to me, I backed into the bell tower and then made my way to the stairwell down.

My chest heaved as I ran, forcing me to stop several times and slow my pace. I was frustrated at how slow I had to go. I had to get back to Clopin, to know he was still alive, to tell him I-

"Oh merde…"

"You!"

"Merde!" I turned and ran back up the stairs, Frollo gaining on me with every step I took. My chest burned, and my legs felt like lead. I screeched when he caught my foot and pulled me down. I could hear something crack as I made contact with the stone steps, and my head connected with a sick thud. I tried to stand again, but he was straddling me, his long bony fingers wrapped around my neck. I clawed at his hands.

He was stronger than he looked.

I couldn't breathe, but still I fought against him, my will to live too strong. With immense effort, I bucked, just barely getting him unsettled enough to bring one leg up and push him away. As his hands left my neck, I gulped large amounts of air, still unable to focus. My victory was shot lived as he lunged for me again. "no!" I croaked, trying to get away. A sharp pain shot through my ribs.

Frollo yelled out in anger.

"Asperity go!" I looked up to see Esmeralda grappling with the evil judge. "Go!"

I clambered to my feet and continued to run down the stairs, meeting Sun God on the way.

"Esmeralda?"

I pointed up the stairs. "Fighting Frollo," I gasped.

He nodded and continued up the stairs, leaving me to go down. I only made it a little farther until I tripped over my own feet and fell.

I don't know how long I fell.

I don't know how far.

I don't know when I stopped.

But when I did, I didn't get up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, so I know I'm a little late. Sorry about that. Rough day. My heart, thoughts and prayers go out to the families and the victims of the Connecticut Elementary school shooting. May they rest in peace, and God help them through this devastating ordeal. (Fanfiction won't let me do a heart.) **

**I'd like to know if you want another chapter after this one, or if this one should really be "The End" as the title suggests. I think I can get something more to maybe wrap it up a bit nicer. Please review and let me know! **

**Also, I'm not entirely sure how smutty or fluffy-deep burgundy cherries and dark chocolate fluffy, like, almost M, but not really, because I really fail at writing intensely romantic scenes like the ones in romance novels, I'm usually more of a little kid, maybe some Jane Austen and old fashioned PG-13 fluff type-this chapter is. Let me know what you think! **

**Love,  
><strong>

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The End<strong>

I stood at the edge of the river, tears turning to ice on my face, the winter wind sending chills down my spine. In my hands I gripped my father's hat tightly, my knuckles nearly turning white.

I breathed in deeply, holding more tears at bay. It was different now. It was all different. I stood on the edge of the same river that my family had used to enter Paris, realizing that now Athelstan and I were the only ones left.

_*Flashback*_

_My head was pounding, my ribs throbbed with pain. I could feel bruises forming all over my body from my trip down the stairs, especially those around my throat where Frollo had attempted to strangle me before Esmeralda had saved me. _

_Esmeralda! My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself up from the marble floor. My vision swam and pain shot through my entire body, from my head down. I collapsed in pain, groaning. _

"_Asperity!" _

_That voice… I knew that voice… it was "Clopin…" _

_He knelt beside me and his gloved hands gently hoisted me into his lap where he embraced me. "Oh Asperity, thank heaven you're alive! You gave me such a fright… I saw you laying there not moving and all I could think was that you might be…" His voice choked off, unable to even mutter the word. _

_I blinked through the light that assaulted my eyes and gripped Clopins jerkin tightly. I was alive, I was safe, I was in Clopin's arms. _

"_Are you alright?" he shifted under me to better look at me and gently rested me in his lap once again. "Merde…" his gloved fingers gently brushed against my neck and face. I could feel a cut above my eyebrow. "Asperity, what happened to you?" _

_I swallowed thickly and painfully. "I ran down the stairs… Frollo was there, and he tried to kill me." I coughed, tears springing to my eyes from the pain. "Esmeralda got him off me. Then I fell down the stairs. I have to find her. Sun God was on his way up the stairs but I need to know that she's okay." _

_He brushed the hair from my face, smiling softly at me. "La Esmeralda is quite well, I assure you. Captain Phoebus reached them in time. Frollo is dead. He fell from the top of the Cathedral. Le capitaine saved your brother as well. All is well." _

_I sighed in relief, finally sinking into his hold, relaxing and feeling the pain dull just that small bit. I took a deep breath and winced from the pain in my ribs. "I think my ribs are broken." _

_He smiled softly again, running his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I swear." The gypsy helped me stand up, wrapping an arm securely around my waist. _

"_Clopin! You found her thank heaven you're alive!" Esmeralda ran to us over the marble floor, Sun God and my brother following quickly after. "Asperity you must come now!" _

"_Why? What is it? What's wrong?" _

"_It's your father." _

_My heart plummeted. _

_Esmeralda led our troupe outside to the stairs in front of the Cathedral. My father was lying limply along them, blood soaked cloths held against his middle with his arm. My head became light and I forced myself over to my father's side. "Father?" _

_His eyes opened slowly. "Asperity…" _

_I gripped his hand in mine. "Athelstan, come here." I pulled my brother down next to me. "Father I'm sorry I never told you about Athelstan, but he was afraid of Frollo. He's saved my life and protected me so many times." _

_My father's eyes trailed to my brother. "My son… is alive…" he smiled weakly. His breathing was shallow and shaky, and I had to do my best not to cry. I couldn't cry, not now. "Clopin." _

_My brother made way for the gypsy so he could kneel next to my father and I. _

"_Clopin, forgive me. I never… thanked you… for taking in… my daughter… forgive me… sire." _

_Sire? I looked over at Clopin, noticing blood on his face and clothes. Then I remembered Frollo calling him 'king of gypsies'. Was he really?_

"_Yes, of course." Clopin then took my father's hand and kissed it before giving it back to me and backing away. _

"_Asperity… I love you." With that, my father died. And that was the end. _

I roughly wiped the tears off my face. My father was gone now. The city was cleaned. It had been two days since I was supposed to be burned, and already the city of Paris had moved on. The debris had been disposed of and the bodies had been buried and the next day it had rained, washing away the blood and ash.

I had been given my clothes back after the small revolution, and Clopin's puppet was still tucked into my gypsy skirt. With a sigh, I pulled my father's hat onto my head and walked back to the Court of Miracles. Upon entering, I was met by Cornelius.

"Asperity." He spoke with a lisp. His left eye was freshly bruised, his nose bloody, and his lip split.

"Cornelius."

"Clopin is in his caravan. Good day."

Collin was there by my side instantly.

"That was the shortest conversation I've ever had with him. What happened?" I looked up at the taller gypsy.

"He and Clopin had an… altercation. I recall monsieur Clopin saying something to the effect of 'never touch her again'." He shrugged. "Not sure who he was talking about, but I think he got the point across. Good day mademoiselle." He tipped his head to me and followed Cornelius out for watch duty.

"Good day Collin." I made my way to Clopin's caravan fussing with his puppet. I'd almost lost him. I'd almost lost the man I loved more than anything, without even telling him I loved him.

I ran into a beam of wood that held up Clopin's caravan. The structure shuddered from the impact and my whole face hurt. My father's hat fell off my head and tears sprang to my eyes, burning them and blurring my vision. "Ow!" I held my nose in my hands, the puppet squished against my face.

"Asperity what the devil are you doing?" the metal scraps outside his curtain door clanged as he came out. "Heaven's sake, are you alright?"

I nodded, my eyes clenched tight.

"Come in, I'll look at it." He picked up my father's hat and drew me inside, sitting me on his bed. "You've had my puppet? You know the children have been very upset that I've been without him."

"Oh, yes. Here." I handed him the hand puppet.

He only tossed it aside and knelt in front of me, gently touching my nose. I winced at the contact, my nose a bit tender still.

"Well your nose is not broken. I'm sure it will be better soon." With a feather light touch he kissed the tip of my nose and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Oh, good." I smiled a bit and then stood up, my stomach twisting in knots and feeling shivers starting to travel down my back. I was nervous. I wanted so badly to pull his lips to mine, to tell him I loved him and needed him and wanted him to be with me and protect me. I never felt safer than when I was with him, even though I knew all the best hiding places throughout the city and knew that I was untouchable within the Cathedral walls. I never felt happier than when I was with Clopin, even though I had my brother and Esmeralda with me at any time of the day or night.

He wasn't as attractive as some, but more so than others. He was frivolous, gay, friendly, and extremely extroverted. He could talk to anyone and in half an hour know their entire life's story. He could be your best friend in five minutes. He was seductive; many women-both gypsies and non-found themselves swooning after the colorful gypsy. He was infuriating; when you tried to have a serious conversation with him he was bring out his puppets and drive you mad until you stormed off in anger. He had a few temper issues; if you angered him, he wouldn't speak to you for days, possibly weeks, or he would play a trick on you. If you made him especially angry, he would fight you, given you were male. If you were female you got off easy-he was too gentle to do anything harsh to a woman. Except ravage her senses. He was smart, incredibly intelligent and cunning, mischievous and coy. Yet despite all that he was soft, gentle, kind, caring. He could sit for hours telling stories to children, entertaining them with his puppets and ventriloquism and stories. He could dance with them and make any weeping infant smile. He'd put his life on the line for anyone from the Court, any of the children. He looked after us, more so than anyone else. Maybe that's why he's the gypsy king.

Right. There's also that. Suddenly, seeing him, talking him, it didn't matter that he never told me. I could see how he was the king of the gypsies, and I could see how he was the best one to be the king. He was inconspicuous enough, though how Frollo knew before I did was beyond me.

I knew Clopin better than anyone, Esmeralda even. He knew me better than even my brother or father had. We were closer than a child and their mother; we were constantly with each other. We'd danced countless times together, entertaining countless people. We had grown up together.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." I smiled nervously again.

"Asperity." He stood up in front of me, so close my chest brushed against his. There was something in his voice that made me flush.

Me, at twenty eight years of age, and I was blushing like a young girl on the street catching a wink from a young man.

"Asperity I've been thinking." He tilted my chin up to look me in the eye.

"Thinking? Are you sick?" I attempted to lighten the mood, but his mouth only quirked slightly. My attempt faltered.

"I realized, perhaps months ago, just what you meant to me. The event that occurred three days ago nearly killed me."

This was a different man. I didn't know this man that was talking to me, holding my face in his hands.

"You have become such an intricate part of my day that if I don't see you, I feel as though I'm forgetting something. Do you have any idea how infuriating it is to feel like you're missing something, or forgetting something, and not knowing what it is, but knowing that it's there?"

"Clopin are you well? I've never seen you like this."

"I am very well. But I realized just how lonely life would be without you. I'm not saying I can't live without you; it is true that I could, but I don't want to. I want you in my life. I want you with me. I want you to stay with me."

It's not like he kept me sane, or like he was the only one that could ever make me calm down, and I wasn't that for him. I wasn't what kept him sane, I wasn't the only one that could make him calm down or that softens his mood or demeanor. For all I knew, his puppets could be what kept him down here on earth rather than up in the clouds. I angered him just as much as anyone, it happens when you know someone so well; you have information you can use against them. You know everything about them, you know how to get under their skin and hurt them. Believe me, we've had our arguments. One time we almost lost each other and Esmeralda. He knew just what to say to make me chase after him in fury.

"Asperity, life is short. You never know what breath will be your last, what moment you spend with those that mean everything to you will be cut short."

His gloved hands trailed down my neck and shoulders. The hair on my arms raised, chills shot down my spine. My stomach twisted harshly, and my heart began to slow. My blue eyes flicked between his nearly black ones. His eyes that held so much emotion, so much need, so much desire.

Desire. The one thing I knew was also showing through my eyes. I _wanted _him, more than I've ever wanted anyone else before, more than I've ever wanted anything else. He had said what I couldn't, what I had been too afraid to say.

I gripped the top of his jerkin and pulled him to me, kissing him fiercely, sending us down onto his bed as I set us off balance. It was a strange landing, and he caught himself before he landed on top of me and hurt me further.

We were tangled with each other soon enough, my hands pulling him closer, yanking on his black hair none too gently. One of his hands was running through my hair and the other on my back, pulling me closer. Our legs were linked together, and not too long after falling onto the bed of cushions the blanket was twisted around us as well as my skirts. When I pulled away to breathe, his eyes nearly burned through me. Lust scorched hotly in his eyes, embedded in love and compassion.

He trailed his fingers down my face and neck, his breath fanning across my face warmly. I couldn't feel the pain that shot through my chest from my cracked ribs or bruised nose. The pain I felt most was in my chest, for fear that my heart may just burst out of sheer ecstasy.

To maintain any innocence that may be left in anyone reading this story of my near death experience, I'll only say this much more: I didn't leave Clopin's caravan, and we spent the rest of that day, and that night, in each other's arms.


	10. To sequel or not to sequel

A/N:

Oky doky then. So, I've been thinking, and depending on your feedback, I may make a follow up story to **_Asperity_**. What do you think? Please send me a PM or review if you think I should, and how it should go!

Much Love,

Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo


End file.
